mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Skradacz/Wikiquest/Misja 3
Dziś przejdziemy do tej części artykułu o postaci (i nie tylko), która również znajduje się na samej górze artykuły. Spójrzmy na prawą krawędź strony. Odnajdziemy tam charakterystyczną tabelkę, zwaną infoboksem (z ang. information box, dosł. pudełko informacji). Pierwszymi infoboksami były tzw. taxoboxes, czyli metryki informacji, umieszczane w artykułach poświęconych różnym gatunkom roślin i zwierząt. Infoboksy szybko zawojowały artykuły z przeróżnych kategorii, takich jak chemia (pierwiastki i związki chemiczne), historia (artykuły o osobach, bitwach, broniach itp.), sport (kluby sportowe, mistrzostwa, dyscyplliny sportowe i gry) oraz wielu, wielu innych. Ale co to jest właściwie ten cały infoboks? Otóż pełni on podobną rolę do wstępu, ale jest jeszcze bardziej zwięzły i surowy w przekazie. To wręcz tabelka z podstawowymi faktami na temat obiektu, który opisuje artykuł. Łatwo więc domyślić się, że jego adresaci są ci sami, co adresaci wstępu. Infoboksom nie da się również odmówić funkcji estetycznej. Są po prostu bardzo eleganckie, są graficznym majstersztykiem. Przejrzyjcie kilka artykułów z Wikipedii, na których widnieją duże, efektowne infoboksy. Bez nich to już nie byłoby to samo, nieprawdaż? ;) Ostatnią ważną cechą jest powtarzalność. Infoboksów nigdy nie sporządza się dla pojedynczych artykułów. Buduje się wzorce dla całych klas obiektów (np. postaci, odcinków, piosenek). Dzięki temu, po dostaniu się do jakiegoś artykułu, czytelnik od razu wie, co opisuje, zanim jeszcze przeczyta jakikolwiek tekst :) Podsumowując, infoboksy pełnią trzy elementarne funkcje: * Informacyjną * Estetyczną * Ujednolicającą Infoboksy to z technicznego, HTML-owego punktu widzenia zwykłe tabelki które juz w krótce nauczymy się budować, i można oczywiście tworzyć je ręcznie na każdej stronie. Jest to jednak niewygodne, dlatego używa się ich jako szablonów. Szablony przerobimy bardzo solidnie (będziecie nimi rzygać :P), ale na razie wystarczy chyba wytłumaczenie, że są to kawałki kodu, które można łatwo wklejać do wielu artykułów. Podczas wstawiania można zmieniać treść ustalonych fragmentów tego kawałka kodu, dlatego np. infoboks dla Twilight Sparkle możemy wkleić z informacjami dotyczącymi TS, a dla Fluttershy z danymi o FS. Jako że każdy powklejał infoboksy do swoich brudnopisów podczas robienia misji 1, pominę ogólny kurs wstawiania infoboksów. Pozwolę sobie tylko zwrócić uwagę na główne wytyczne wstawiania szablonów postaci, które niekiedy łamaliście: * Kolor tła i napisu nagłówka powinny być takie same jak odpowiednio kolor sierści i grzywy. Wyjątkowo, jeżeli taka kombinacja kolorów będzie mało estetyczna, można zamienić je miejscami (Ulq) * Obrazek w nagłówku koniecznie musi pochodzić z serialu, ew. być lekko obrobionym graficznie zrzutem z serialu (oczywiście was tym razem nie dotyczy :) * Kolory części ciała muszą być nazwami kolorów (dwukolorowy? WTF??) i powinny być wyrażone w szablonie (więcej w artykule My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki:Szablony). Jeżeli dana część ciała ma kilka różnych barw, jak u RD, wypisujemy je kolejno, rozdzielając przecinkiem. Jeśli ta część ma kilka odcieni tego samego koloru, wybieramy ten najczęściej występujący i opatrujemy komentarzem, np. "(pięć odcieni)". Jeżeli dana część występuje w kilku wariantach kolorstycznych (np. Luna, Golden Harvest), wybieramy kolor występujący najczęściej i tworzymy przypis, w którym informujemy o pobocznych wariantach kolorystycznych (przypisy będziemy jeszcze kminić) (Ulq) * Kolory powinny być prawidłowe z punktu widzenia języka polskiego. Dlatego dopuszczam tylko kolory z tej listy: Lista kolorów. Jedynym dopuszczalnym doprecyzowaniem koloru jest jasno-/jasny i ciemno-/ciemny. (Ven) * Obrazek ze znaczkiem powinien mieć max 60px wysokości na 60px szerokości i albo być wyciętym bezpośrednio z jednego z kadrów, albo pochodzić z oficjalnych materiałów (np. gier) (wszyscy po trochu) Jeżeli jeszcze tego nie uczyniliście, zajrzyjcie na stronę infoboksa , aby zapoznać się z wszystkimi opcjami szablonu. Jednak samo używanie infoboksów nam nie wystarcza. Dlatego dziś nauczymy się zasad projektowania i tworzenia szablonów. Zatem od początku. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, infoboksy składają się z kilku stałych elementów: # Tytułu # Ilustracji # Tabeli informacji (niekiedy porozdzielanej nagłówkami) # Stopki Wszystkie infoboksy na tej wiki odnajdziecie w Kategoria:Szablony infoboksów. Przyjrzyjcie się im uważnie. A teraz przeczytajcie wytyczne, jakimi powinien kierować się projektant infoboksa. Jak myślicie, czy nasze infoboksy spełniają te założenia? * Porównywalność Atrybuty zawarte w infoboksie powinny dotyczyć wszystkich (lub zdecydowanej większości) obiektów, których dotyczy ten infoboks, np. dla kuców będzie to rasa, płeć czy kolor sierści. Chodzi o to, by infoboks umożliwiał szybkie porównanie dwu obiektów, np. czym różni się Rarity i Fluttershy? * Zwięzłość Infoboksy są elementem artykułu, który przyciąga uwagę czytelnika jako pierwszy, dlatego powinien zawierać maksymalnie zwięzły zestaw danych. Tu nie ma miejsca na prozę i długie komentarze. Statystyki, opisy i rozbudowane dookreślenia powinny znaleźć się w ciele artykułu. Wszystko musi być maksymalnie skompresowane i jednoznaczne (jeszcze bardziej niż we wstępie) * Powtarzalność w artykule Dane z infoboksa powinny być powtórzone i rozwinięte w ciele artykułu. Przypisy i komentarze w infoboksie powinny pojawić się tylko, jeżeli to naprawdę konieczne. Przemyślcie to, zajrzyjcie ta kilka stron Wikipedii, i gdy już wam się toi wszystko w głowach poustawia, przejdźcie do zadania 1 Zadania: # Przejrzyj infoboksy na naszej Wiki i innych Wiki. Następnie porównaj polski i anglojęzyczny infoboks w artykule o Twilight Sparkle. Jak myślisz, która wersja jest lepsza? A może w obu z nich czegoś brakuje, może coś jest zbędne, coś da się lepiej przedstawić? Na podstawie przemyśleń i obserwacji zaprojektuj oraz narysuj makietę swojego własnego, lepszego infoboksa dla Twilight Sparkle, poprawionego według własnego uznania. Projekt umieść w formie zwykłego obrazka na forum WikiQuesta. (3p) # Popraw wywołanie infoboksa we własnym artykule wg wytycznych z wykładu (1p) # Popraw trzy artykuły pod kątem nazw kolorów. Wybierajcie przede wszystkim te infoboksy, które mają najbardziej dziwaczne nazwy kolorów. (3p)